


Hello Soldier

by ASOBlueRose



Series: Clone Wars Fluff [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Begging, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Set in the Goodnight General-verse, Slight spoilers for Goodnight General, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose
Summary: Fives has been miserable since Umbara, hence why he didn't hesitate to visit Adorsha when she summoned him to her quarters. He figures its about the upcoming mission to Zygerria, which he isn't exactly thrilled about. What he doesn't know, is that his riduur has a little surprise for him, one that will make it so neither of them make it to the next mission briefing...(Set in the same universe as my other fic, Goodnight, General)
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clone Wars Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hello Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut in nearly 10 years so please be kind, and happy reading~

In the weeks since Umbara, the 501st had been ordered back to Kamino, and Sarrish… Fives didn’t even want to think about the outcome of that battle. He and Adorsha hadn’t spoken to one another since the night his battalion had returned. It was a night Fives would always carry in his heart, right alongside her. Between her medical treatments and his debriefings though, they hadn’t been able to get any time alone together. Hence why when he had received summons from Adorsha, Fives had to stop himself from running down the hall to her quarters, settling for a brisk pace to look normal. 

Fives rapped on her door three times. 

A voice chimed “It’s open!” and he activated the door’s mechanism with haste to step inside. 

Immediately, he stopped. Not just walking once the door slid shut, but Fives, as a being, as a man, stopped. His whole body froze, his gaze fixed firmly on the sight before him, whatever words he had been prepared to speak died, and he was sure for a moment his heart stopped too. 

Adorsha, his sweet, kind General who he had come to love so dearly, was wearing something that even Fives’ imagination while, touch-starved, on some backwater planet on an extended campaign with nobody but his brothers, General Skywalker, and sand couldn’t have conjured up. 

“D-Do you… like it,  _ Fiv’ika _ ?” Adorsha asked, and Fives was fairly sure his heart stopped, again. She was speaking their language, dressed in what was perhaps more metal than cloth. Her montrals and lekku were decorated in an array of golden beads and gemstones in an elaborate headdress that commanded the light from the ceiling, fixed to her neck was a golden collar engraved with leafy patterns and culminating in a large ruby just below her throat. A veil was tucked just below her third lek, giving Adorsha an even more exotic look to her, attached to her headdress at two blue gemstones that hung down to frame her scarred, delicate face. Her top, if it could even be called that, pushed her breasts upwards, the gold it was made out of being the same as her collar, and with the way her white markings framed her chest Fives suddenly felt his breathing becoming a lot more difficult. There were more golden beads trailing down to her stomach, contrasting the scarred flesh of her side with the smooth skin of her stomach, two more rows of beads running back along her ribs. The jewelry on her arms were practically a masterwork to Fives, nearly granting her two full sleeves of gold, with more fabric to match her veil connecting at her elbows and wrists. 

“Fives?” Adorsha asked, and he didn’t notice the tone of her voice, only that he was starring. 

His eyes continued their descent, coming to the top of her hips, where two thick strips of more gold travelled down the ‘V’ of her abdomen, until they both met the large plate of gold that barely kept her modesty, and the teal cloth that it was attached to beneath hardly did anything to help that. Two more bands of gold were wrapped around the tops of her thighs and two smaller ones matched at her ankles, otherwise leaving her barefoot save for a tiny chain attached to a toe ring on her left side engraved with more leafy patterns. 

“I uh- well, what do you think?” Adorsha asked, turning around for him “I guess it’s- well, I don’t exactly look like how I used to, did I?” she sighed, disheartened “Skywalker told me about the mission to Zygerria, they need somebody to go undercover, I think he was trying to nudge Ahsoka to volunteer but I don’t think Master Kenobi or Rex- or anyone for that matter is comfortable with her doing that, so I thought about volunteering myself, I just- I guess I can’t pass for being ‘brand new’, maybe before Sarrish perhaps but not now, hopefully they wouldn’t be insulted if Skywalker’s cover handed over ‘damaged goods’, I guess he could lie and said I fought him to give him more credit? I-” 

Fives grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her up before Adorsha could say anything more, his helmet forgotten on the floor, as he pressed her between him and the wall. Adorsha had taken his breath away, and now, he was taking it back from her. The little squeak she had let out had been far too adorable given how she had been dressed, and even as Fives parted from her lips, it didn’t stop him from assaulting her neck with even more kisses. 

“Nobody- nobody but me is going to see you in this outfit,” Fives told her “Not General Skywalker,” he kissed her lekku “Not General Kenobi,” Adorsha whimpered when he blew on the wet spot he left in his wake “Not Commander Tano,” Fives nipped at her collarbone sharply “And Rex will never see you in this, only me,” he peered back up at Adorsha, her cheeks a dark blackcurrant and her pupils blown just as wide as his “Do you understand me?” 

“Fives,” Adorsha sniffed and smiled at him “I love you,” 

“I love you too,  _ Ador _ ’ _ ika,”  _ Fives pecked her lips softly “You’re the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to me, scars and all,” his voice was just as sincere as it was loving “The fact you got these trying to save my brothers… it makes me love you even more,” 

This time, it was Adorsha who kissed Fives, running her hand through his hair, keeping one arm still on his shoulder, while her legs wrapped around his midsection just above his belt “You…” she whispered, her finger tracing down the back of his neck to the contours of his pauldron “Are far too overdressed,” she smiled playfully, and Fives raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? Because I don’t think I’m overdressed at all,” That was a lie, his armor felt far too bulky and his blacks way too tight but for right now, he was perfectly content with how he was dressed “I think, I’m dressed just enough to be able to do this-!” 

“Fives!” Adorsha squealed as he threw her over his shoulder “Put me down!” she laughed, hitting his backplate lightly with her fist. 

“You want me to put you down?” Fives asked “Alright, I’ll put you down,” 

He threw her on the bed. 

“Fives!” Adorsha grabbed her pillow and went to throw it at him, only he didn’t join her on the bed. Instead he dodged the pillow she threw at his head as he sank to his knees, his hand wrapping around her ankle and pulling her to the edge, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He settled her left leg just slightly wider on his pauldron than he would have been able to with it off, and using that golden band wrapped around her thigh he folded her other leg up to her waist. 

Then, he paused, an inquisitive look settling over his expression as he moved the golden pelvic plate up with his hand, had his eyes deceived him? 

“Adorsha?” Fives rose up a little from his position “You… You never mentioned you had markings down here,” 

The Jedi sat up a little “W-Well, yeah, uhm, we sort of have markings  _ everywhere, _ ” Adorsha looked down “Including down there,” 

“Is there any way that this comes off?” Fives asked, running his hand over the metal covering her lower half.

“Hold on, lemme just-” Adorsha pulled a pin from either side of where the belt met the plate and the whole garment fell apart. Fives moved it all out of the way to get a better view of what he’d caught a glimpse of, what he had to confirm he’d seen before. Adorsha was completely hairless, just like the rest of her, and instead on the mound of her pussy was a white diamond. A white diamond, framed by two short lines that spiked up and out towards her legs. 

“You’re… marked down here,” Fives repeated to himself.

“Is that a problem?” Adorsha asked, cocking her head to the side. 

“No, not at all,” Fives kissed the diamond, slowly, looking up at her “Just ah- curious, now, whether you’re marked on the inside too,” 

“Marked on the inside? No, at least I don’t think so-oh, oh…” Adorsha’s words drowned into a moan as she laid back on the bed, Fives’ tongue running a long, wet stripe up her outer lips before venturing deeper into her silken folds. Her hand went to his hair, the leg he still had in his hand quivering as she keened and whined for him. Adorsha’s free hand felt restless, running up and down her body trying to touch herself where it felt good, even if she felt good all over with the way Fives was using his mouth on her. 

The ARC Trooper looked up, and found Adorsha staring right back at him with her chest heaving and her mouth open. She still had her top on, he might have had all his armor still on but as far as he was concerned, he had a duty to fulfill. The top, well, the bra, he supposed, needed to have been gone the second she’d hit the bed. 

“General,” Fives hardly recognized his own voice pulling away from her “Take your bra off,” 

“Th-That an order, ARC Trooper?” Adorsha challenged “You need to get back to- to work, oh kriffing-” Fives silenced Adorsha by rising to lean over her, the texture of his glove stimulating every nerve in her clit as he circled it with his thumb. He let her taste herself on his lips, and wondered if she knew just how sweet she tasted to him. 

“You’re not the one giving orders here, Adorsha,” Fives told her, parting from her lips “As far as I’m aware, I don’t have a General here, what I have, is a naughty little jedi whose been teasing her Clones with her slutty outfits, and hasn’t even been wearing underwear while she’s been doing that,” he bent down to kiss her montral, before whispering “Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t wearing any when I had you against the wall,  _ Ador’ika _ ,” 

“I’m glad you did,” Adorsha kissed him, her hands sliding down her chest to the pin that kept her top together, undoing it and allowing her breasts to come free. 

Fives kissed her harder, settling his weight over her so he could feel her beneath him, violet skin squished against the hard white of his plastoid chestplate. Fives only wished he could take a picture of them like this, so he could take it with him when they were apart. Sure he could take care of himself, and there was more than enough material in the birthing if you knew where to look, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to pick any of it up since their kiss on the  _ Resolute _ . Why have that when he could have her, in bed, dressed so pretty and all for his eyes only... 

Well, her bed, he mentally corrected himself. Although the barracks were pretty empty during lunch… Ideas for later, he told himself. Now though, he had other things on his mind. 

Adorsha wrapped her leg around Fives’ midsection when he began his slow, tormenting descent with his lips to her breasts. She whined his name as his tongue traced the patterns of her markings, his unoccupied hand came up to to grab at her tit, his thumb and forefinger forming a ‘C’ shape to squeeze her tender flesh “Fives,” Adorsha’s breath came out in harsh pants “Y-Your gloves, your gloves feel… hah~” 

He could only smirk as he pulled back “Still think I’m overdressed,  _ Ador’ika _ ?” Fives asked.

“Yes,” Adorsha’s whine was different this time, and it gave him pause “I wanna feel you against me, I want you to touch me,” 

“Oh,  _ cyare,  _ I am touching you though,” 

She squealed and grabbed onto his forearms when he pinched her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. A pair of large, armored arms slid beneath and around the Jedi's waist. Fives cradled Adorsha in his arms holding her to him as his hot, wet mouth came to suckle at the pebbled lavender nipple. His teeth grazed the tight nub, and Adorsha found herself gasping when he pulled off, the cool air making her shiver. His name was nothing but a chant on Adorsha's lips as Fives indulged himself on the breasts he had been fantasizing about for months now. He had always imagined after a heated battle when they had some time alone and were still riding the high of victory, then, after finding a spot just secluded enough to be out of sight from the others, ripping the chest window apart of her robes to give her tits the rightful attention they deserved after tormenting him for so long. 

Adorsha whined his name, her fingers burying into his hair and her nails scratched at her scalp. Fives shivered from the sensation though he doubted Adorsha noticed, she was trembling like a leaf herself. He pulled his mouth off of her, looking up to see his beautiful Jedi looking down at him, pupils blown wide and her lips parted, Fives just couldn't resist leaning up and kissing her again. Their tongues danced together, the kiss stoking the heat within both of them until Adorsha was at her breaking point. She tugged and scratched at his armor, pulling back to whine "How do you take this off?" 

Fives couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled back “I’ll show you,” he promised, taking her hands and guiding them to his shoulder. 

“Please do before I rip it off,” Adorsha wasn’t kidding that time, she was half tempted to use the force to just tear the plastoid apart until Fives was in nothing but his blacks, only his hands grounded and sated her. The ARC Trooper moved his arm up slightly so she could slide her dainty fingers beneath where it rested over his chestplate, running along the smooth white until she felt something brush up against them beneath his pauldron.

“There,” Fives’ voice was smoother than velvet as he guided her “Can you feel that?” 

Adorsha nodded, glancing up at him in question of what to do next. 

“There’s a little tab, pull down on it, and the whole thing will come free,” he instructed, and Adorsha obeyed, grasping the little leathery tab between her index finger and thumb. The pauldron split apart, Adorsha helped Fives move it off of his shoulders and neck, his shoulder holster coming free too as it slid down his arm. Tender violet hands stroked up the blue stripes of his arms, rounding his shoulders and cupped Fives’ face, bringing his face down for Adorsha to kiss him again. It was soft, sweet, both of them indulging in their passions. Firm, leathery clad hands slid down Adorsha’s back, Fives pulled her flush to him and Adorsha involuntarily released a gasp into the kiss when he grabbed her ass. Never one to pass up an opportunity for a direct assault, Fives broke the kiss to attack her neck with so many kisses it had Adorsha’s head spinning. 

“Next clasp,  _ Ador’ika _ ,” Fives reminded her, “You should be able to see this one,” he couldn’t bring himself to move his hands this time, not after having admired her from behind for far too long. 

“I- I think I see it,” Adorsha whispered, finding the clasp to his chestplate with her fingers “It just comes off like- this! Fives!” she moaned, her knees turning to jelly feeling his teeth on the tender flesh of her neck. It had her dancing on the edge of pain and pleasure, Fives pulling away to kiss over the blue mark blooming where lavender had once been. 

“Keep going,” Fives told her “Don’t mind me… I’m just having my fill,” another wet kiss had the Jedi trembling in his arms. Thankfully, Fives took only one of her hands this time, guiding it to the other clasp “There, again.” 

Adorsha pulled it free, the whole chestplate coming off and clattering to the floor beside the bed with his pauldron. Hooking his leg over hers, Fives pulled her down, their lips coming to meet again as their tongues dueled each other for dominance. She could feel his warmth emanating from his chest underneath his blacks, alongside the hard white plastoid of his leg armor still on his lower half and his belt. Meanwhile Fives kneaded at the firm, round globes of her ass, swatting one cheek playfully which Adorsha cried out a little in alarm at and broke the kiss. She looked at Fives perplexed, and he returned the look in questioning concern. 

“Too far?” he asked seriously. 

“No, just- wasn’t expecting that, is all,” Adorsha blushed, and squealed when he did it again. 

“Good,” he smiled “But you’re not done,” The ARC Trooper reminded her and she huffed. 

“Your armor has too many parts,” she complained “Can’t you help me?” 

“I could,” Fives conceded “If you promised to be good, can you be good for me, Adorsha?” 

“I can be good,” she panted “I can be good I promise-” a finger to her lips cut her off, the Jedi nearly going cross-eyed looking at the digit. 

“Open your mouth,” Fives could hardly recognize his own voice as Adorsha reluctantly slid her lips over the rubbery black glove to take it inside “Use your teeth,” he instructed, Adorsha bit down just ever so slightly to catch the material pulling her head back to remove it. Fives stroked her lip with the pad of his thumb “Good, now the other,” he smiled as Adorsha repeated his instructions, with his gloves now removed he could finally feel her skin, and touch her just exactly how he wanted to. In fact, he just couldn’t resist sliding one of those hands back over her ass, between the junction between her thighs, and feeling just how soaked she was for himself. Fives couldn’t stop the growl that left his throat, his Togruta had made his glove all clammy before, but now his finger was shining with her juices. Adorsha’s cute little noise as she squeezed his shoulders was priceless as he slid his finger back inside of her. 

“Kriff, Fives, your fingers, I-ah!” She greedily grabbed and touched him as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her. Adorsha was squeezing his finger, it made Fives' breath catch in his throat when she clamped down around him and shivered. She was still tight, but his finger was soaked all the way to his knuckle. He peppered her shoulders and lekku with kisses, murmuring how she was being so good for him, all while she bathed in the praise and rewarded Fives with more of those high pitched little whines that were driving him crazy. 

Adorsha shivered, her hands digging into the material of his blacks as another finger traced the puffy lips of her pussy, coating them with more slick "Ner mesh'la jetii, so good for me, ner kair’ta," The possessive growl that creeped into his voice to emphasize his point had Adorsha keening above, trying to hide her face in his neck. Unable to remove her hands from his blacks she ground herself on his thigh, the hard plastoid contours giving her enough simulation to feel a shiver of pleasure course through her body.

Peeking up at her partner, the Jedi laid her lips against Fives’ own once more. It was the kind of kisses that memories were sealed inside of, telling of an unspeakable bond that was both lighter than air, yet stronger than beskar steel. Adorsha could feel the love inside of Fives’ heart that burned hotter than stars turning into supernovas. She just wanted to be consumed by it, held forever inside of its heat, incinerating anything that would wander to close with ill intent. Moreover, the happiness, the joy, the wonderful feeling of finally belonging somewhere brought water forth in her eyes. It receded just as Fives brought his hand down on her ass again, making Adorsha break the kiss to cry out in surprise. 

The Jedi grabbed onto him as he spanked her again, and again, switching sides. Her body twitched in response, the open handed slaps brought Adorsha into a mind state similar to when she would meditate. She was relaxed, she was safe in the arms of her ARC Trooper, and he was showing her a whole new world of pleasure she had never thought to explore. 

Fives' large, gun-calloused hands greedily kneaded her ass. His thumbs traced along the white lines of her markings that rose from her hips and stopped midway on her butt cheeks. "I can feel how wet you are," Fives whispered to her "You're dripping down my thigh plate, I can feel it soaking my blacks," Adorsha moaned breathlessly as he slid his middle finger all the way down to the knuckle inside of her "So hot for me, aren't you? My naughty little Jedi, I can feel you trying to clamp down on me, it's not enough, is it?" 

Adorsha could hear the grin in his voice from where she had hid her face in his chest "N-No, it's not enough," she conceded "Please, Fives, please-" 

"Please what, Adorsha? Tell me what you want, you want it? You ask for it, nicely," The dominant tone in Fives' voice made Adorsha keen, she could feel his finger slowly slide in and out, but he was right. It wasn't enough, she wanted-  _ needed _ more. 

Adorsha couldn't take it anymore, her resolve broke, and with a desperate whine, she surrendered herself completely to Fives.

"Please, Fives, fuck me~!"

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to make this into a 3 parter, but I might make it longer. If there are any kinks you guys want to see explored let me know, I want to know what you think and if you enjoyed it. Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
